<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bear and the Raven Fair by SassholeNuts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623592">The Bear and the Raven Fair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassholeNuts/pseuds/SassholeNuts'>SassholeNuts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Codependency, Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Guilt, Healing Sex, M/M, Survivor Guilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassholeNuts/pseuds/SassholeNuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life always had a penchant for turning sideways for Faeven. Her cousin had gotten into some Thedas wide horseshit at the conclave. Apparently there was demons everywhere and the sky had an asscrack. The Lavellans were a big messed up family. So she signed on to help. All of her family also got the memo. The largest family reunion to save Thedas. Sure. That wouldn't be a problem at all. Thanks, cousin. </p><p>Blackwall was trying his best to thwart whatever the hell was going on with the world. Sure, he was a man on the run from himself, but at least he was trying. Didn't expect this thing called the Inquisition swooping in and recuiting him, nor did he expect the cheeky and unprofessional agent they sent to do that. He didn't expect to fall in love with her either. Boy, he sure had a way of messing up things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Lavellan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bear and the Raven Fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so I put this off for too long, so I'm finally putting it out there. This is a short chapter and they will be longer in the future, I promise. Love y'all! 🖤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s your name?” The agent asked. She was an elf, dalish from the tattoos on her face, the one who had just recruited him to this fledgling organization called the Inquisition. Though they hadn't returned to the Inquisition's base of operations yet. The elf made an excuse to stay. It wasn't a short jaunt from the hinterlands to back to where she came from, and she didn't want to tire the horses or her cohorts. Well, he was one of those cohorts now. She wouldn't say directly that she was tired. He didn't blame her, but she seemed more bone tired than any woman he had ever seen. They would leave for Haven when she was sure the horses were rested and their supplies were secured from the crossroads. Though now, she was sitting on a woodpile against the house that he had been living in for the past few months. The house, not the woodpile.</p><p>“Blackwall?” He was confused. “You called me by my name when you found me.”</p><p>“No. Not that name, the other one." He fought the panic in him when she said the other one. He was sure he buried all of the other him. This woman couldn't know, could she? She simply crossed her legs, and watched him from her perch. </p><p>"Blackwall is your surname, right?” He relaxed a smidge, though he was still guarded. The sun was beating down hard and they were sweaty from that fight with those stupid bastards. He watched a bead of sweat drip down her neck and looked at his boots when it reached her collarbone. </p><p>“Yes.” He said simply, kicked at a clump of uprooted grass. Not out of frustration, just cause he could and it was right there. </p><p>“What I meant to ask; what is your first name?” She clarified, smiling. He looked up to find that her eyes were skimming up and down him. Unease coiled around him. </p><p>“Oh. You could have just asked that in the first place.” His head hurt and how was she comfortable on that wood. Must hurt. "It’s...uh...Gordon.”</p><p>“Really?” She couldn’t help the chuckle that breezed through her nose, and she uncrossed her legs and folded them under her. “Gordon?”</p><p>“Something wrong with the name Gordon?” He bristled. It only made her laugh more. She covered her mouth, shook her head. It was a very unique laugh and he found it very charming. "What is yours?” </p><p>She stopped. Her cheeks were flushed, not from the fight. No. Something else. “It’s Faeven.”</p><p>“What kind of name is that?” He hadn't heard of someone named Faeven. It was new, something to chew on tonight when he was restless. Perhaps it was elvhen, meant something in their musical language. He could count the times her heard it spoken on one hand. He didn't know a lot of elves. </p><p>“A pretty name.” Was she? this was...hmm. Alright. </p><p>“Well, we can’t <em> all </em> have pretty names.” </p><p>“That would be unfair wouldn’t it, Gordon?” Faeven repeated his name, held in her chuckle with pressed lips.</p><p>"Does it mean something in elvhen?" He was so curious, and unfortunately ignorant to elf stuff. Didn't mean he couldn't learn though. </p><p>"Sure." Faeven bit into an apple she had lifted from his bucket near the woodpile. He'd collected them yesterday, and he watched the juice of it dribble down her chin. Hmm. Brazen. "I'll let you guess though." She said around it. </p><p>He stroked his beard, thinking of a certain quip to fit the bill. So this woman was a mischievous little shit then, alright. He'd bite. When he he stroked his beard he noticed her attention was sharper, and her teeth, for a second, pulled at her lip. He wasn't stupid. Women liked beards, he knew they didn't neccessarily like men. Well. That was... He cleared his throat. "I'll bet it means Raven. You seem the trixy sort, and probably a bit of a shit." </p><p>Faeven gave him a crooked simper like a cat with a mouse. She slinked down from her perch and sauntered over to him. He didn't notice her fingers until they were in his beard, he blinked and they were out. Brazen indeed. Maybe he liked brazen. "Hm, I like that," He could see her eyes now, such a bright blue or were they green? She gave his heart a shake like a beggar with a can of coppers when her lashes covered them like a shawl. Such coyness, with not an ounce of modesty. Which was made perfectly clear when she opened her mouth. "but with all due respect, you're probably a shit too." </p><p>Both of them were right of course. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>